(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snack dispensers generally. Vending dispensers or vending machine owners and lessors have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The art related to this invention falls into two major categories: 1) honor system snack dispensers; and 2) full security vending systems.
Honor system snack dispensers are those dispensers where the product is displayed in an uncovered and unattended manner. When a customer desires to purchase one of the snacks contained therein, he places money in a box and removes the desired item. The term xe2x80x9chonor systemxe2x80x9d stems from the fact that not only is there not a check to be sure the proper amount of money was entered in the box, but also there is no way to tell that any money was entered in the box at all. The xe2x80x9chonor systemxe2x80x9d dispensers are generally used in offices and other areas not generally open to the public.
Vending companies that maintain these honor system boxes make their use economical by having very short turnaround times for replenishment. The replenishment usually takes place by having a vending company employee carry in an entire new product box, with empty change box, and replace the existing box. Restocking of the depleted box and removal of the change contained therein usually takes place at a central processing facility.
These honor system boxes have the advantages that they are: 1) inexpensive to build; and 2) easy to replenish. They have the disadvantages that not everyone utilizing such facilities are honest.
The second type related art are full security vending machines placed for use by the general public. These machines are fully secured in that there is no possibility, save extensive physical damage, that the product or the change revenues can be pillaged.
These large machines have the advantage that they are secure. They have the disadvantage that they are expensive, very time consuming to replenish, and not economically feasible for small vending accounts.
(1) Progressive Contribution to the Art
This snack dispensing device was created to retain the advantages of the honor snack dispensing systems, but also to add the security features present in the larger, general public machines. In other words, this snack dispensing system occupies the middle ground between the honor system snack dispensers and the full security general public dispensers. This system is designed for the smaller, not generally open to the public, snack dispensing situations; however, the system is designed to gain security of the product and proceeds in a relatively inexpensive device.
(2) Objects of this Invention
An object of this invention is to create a snack dispensing device that has the advantages of being relatively inexpensive, easy to reload, and having 96 product selections of various sizes available and visible.
Further, an object of this device is to accomplish the above mentioned objectives while gaining security over the honor system dispensing methods similar to the full security snack dispensing systems with less cost.
Another object is for the vending unit to be reliable, having as few moving parts as possible, yet not requiring an external power source.
Another object is to have the vending unit capable of quick field service, that is, replenishing the vending unit and removing the change accumulated therein, preferably in no more than two minutes.
Another object is to have as few steps as possible for the actual purchase of articles from the unit.
Another object is to identify and accumulate information about total sales and which sales were from individual level. From this information both profitability and inventory can be tracked.
Another object is to have the vending unit fit on limited size counter tops and under low height cabinets above the counter tops.
Another object is to have the hardware and system whereby during transportation of the hardware from the vending locations to a central replenishing location and back the hardware is small in volume and protected from damage.
Another object is to have high product visibility.
Yet another object is to have multiple levels of vending with each level capable of having a separate price independent of the other levels and in no particular price order.
Further objects are to achieve the above with devices that are sturdy, compact, durable, lightweight, simple, safe, efficient, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, and reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture, install, operate, and maintain.
Other objects are to achieve the above with a method that is rapid, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, efficient, and inexpensive, and does not require highly skilled people to install, operate, and maintain.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawings, the different views of which are not necessarily scale drawings.